


Steve and Tony and Jarvis and Peggy and Daniel

by Imagines_Dreams



Series: Endgame Fix-It Oneshots [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Parent Tony Stark, Steve notices he's in Peggy's office, Tony and Jarvis hug instead, also jarvis is here, and doesn't feel the need to stay there, and he looks around, and he's a good one!, dont read the rest of the tags if you don't wanna get spoiled, endgame spoilers, except I'm only fixing one part of it, if thats still applicable, kind of an endgame fix it, mentions of child abuse, slight hint of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: When Tony and Steve took the risk and went back in time to get more Pym particles and the tesseract, both of them knew that they might encounter some old friends. (This is part of a series, but you don't need to read the other parts to understand this one)aka I am still kinda annoyed with the scene where Steve watches Peggy and wants to go back and where Tony hugs his abusive father, so I rewrote it





	1. Steve and Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close. Ok, he had the Pym particles in hand. Now, he just had to rendezvous with Tony and go back to the future. Bring Bucky and Sam back. Bring his family back. Bring everyone back and undo the damage that had been done.

Voices filled the room, and Steve hid in the shadows.

He listened to the voices. 

He recognized one. One he never thought he’d hear again. 

And so, the soldier peeked through the open blinds, and there she was. Peggy Carter. Still beautiful, still working, still as amazing as the day he was pulled away from her and this era. She was talking with another woman, something about new alien tech found in some country or something. 

Steve took a look around the room he was in. A desk and several frames, pictures and certificates. There was a nameplate. Margaret Carter-Soussa, Director of SHIELD.

Steve laughed a little. Director. He knew she was the first director of SHIELD. But, damn, seeing her talk and direct in the other room, it was something else. He always knew she was special. 

Carter-Soussa? She was married. To someone with the last name Soussa. They were lucky, whoever they were. 

There were other photos on the desk. Her and her husband. Her and some friends. Her, Howard, and another man. Then, there were the photos on the wall. Along with awards and certificates, there were photos of many people, with plaques that described them. 

Bucky had a picture. “A great soldier and loyal friend,” his plaque read.

Then, his picture, before the serum. “Always changing my life.”

Several other pictures were compiled. A guy named Thompson. A woman named Marshall. She remembered everyone who died in service, including him and his best friend. 

If only she knew how much she was changing his life. For the better. 

Someone else came in to talk to her. A man with a crutch. He greeted Peggy with a smile, and she giggled before sternly telling him something. 

Steve smiled. She was ok. She was better than ok. She was happy, and soon, when he gets back to his family, he will be too. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking that maybe if thought about his happy ending hard enough, that she’d know that he was ok. That she’d know that he was happy. 

With that last prayer, Steve took one last look around, said a silent goodbye, and left Peggy’s office. 

If he had stayed a few seconds longer, he would’ve seen Peggy look through the blinds and at her office as she tried to explain why she felt like someone was in there just a second before.

* * *

Tony would lie to everyone’s face if they asked him how seeing his dad in the 1970’s felt. He would lie, say that he wasn’t bothered. That he knew there was a chance he’d see that bastard again. That he had prepared for it and was calm throughout the entire ordeal. 

But he wasn’t. Because Howard Stark was the man of his nightmares and insecurities, and seeing him in the flesh and talking to him about children and how to raise them left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Every word that came out of his father’s mouth was a lie. 

“Do you have kids?” his father asked him.

And just like that, the bitter taste was gone. Replaced with sweet memories of his daughter. “Yeah,” he said. “A girl.”

“Oh, and how’s that going?”

“Wonderful. She even comes into my office sometimes. We get juice pops.”

Howard raised his eyebrow. “That’s one way to do it.”

Tony scoffed. “Children have a refreshing point of view. My daughter, though young, has already helped me in ways no one else could.”

“She’s gonna outsmart you,” Howard said, as if that was a bad thing.

Morgan? Smarter than him. That would be wonderful. He could see it now. Her inventing ways to clean the Earth or convincing a room full of stiffs of her plan. God, he’d love that. He’d love to see her rise above everyone, mentored by Pepper and Peter and Bruce. Morgan Stark, the modern Albert Einstein. 

Even if she didn’t fulfill that vision, Tony knew that his daughter would be extraordinary. He’d make sure that she’d be better than him. 

Tony beamed. “I hope so.” He settled into his daydream. “In fact, now that you mention it, I’m going to make sure she’s gonna be smarter than me.”

The elevator doors opened again. Tony patted his father’s shoulder. “Nice meeting you, Howard.”

“Likewise.” Howard straightened his tie and went to his expensive car. A door opened, and that’s when all the air was knocked out of Tony’s lungs. Jarvis. Not Vision-Jarvis or the disembodied voice Jarvis. No, it was Edwin Jarvis, the man who comforted him after verbal fights with his father. The man who beamed when he saw his science project. The man who took him to his small house and fed him when his parents were too busy with other things. Edwin Jarvis, the man who raised him.

“Your car, sir.”

“Yes,” Howard said, “back home.”

“Actually, Maria called. We should go to the hospital for her appointment,” Jarvis said.

Howard furrowed his brow. “Fine, but we stop at the house first. I need to pick up some papers.” With that, Howard got in the car. 

Jarvis let out a breath before noticing there was a man in front of him. “Oh, sorry, we haven’t been introduced.” He stood up straight and introduced himself, “Edwin Jarvis, personal assistant to Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed, trying to hide that fact that he was shaking in his presence. “Howard Potts. Pleasure to meet you, Jarvis.” He shook his hand and smiled up at him. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to meeting Howard Stark, brilliant man,” Jarvis said.

“He’s smart, sure.” Tony sighed as he tried to form words. Jarvis had to go, and so did he, so he had to say something good. “But, you’re the one who keeps his head on his shoulders.”

Jarvis tilted his head with a smile. “I mean, perhaps. I just want to do the right things in life.” Jarvis nodded. “I must get going. Things to do.”

Tony panicked. “Wait!”

“Yes?”

Jarvis’s eyes were full of confusion, and Tony did the only thing he knew for sure he wanted to do. Tony wrapped his arms around Jarvis and squeezed tightly. “Take care of the kid.” Take care of me. He pulled away and tried to smile. “Please.” Please, take care of me.

Jarvis blinked a few times. He straightened out his suit. “Of course.”

“Jarvis!”

He nodded at the car. “Right away, sir.” He turned to Tony, smiled awkwardly, and said, “Goodbye, Mr. Potts,” and got in the car.

Tony nodded. “See ya, Jarvis.” He wiped his teary eyes just as Rogers walked up to him, pym particles in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? I have no clue, cuz i still have feels from Endgame, soooooo yeah. Also, there may or may not be another chapter after this??? I have a draft anyway, where Peggy, Daniel, and Jarvis are confused by the days events and try to figure what happened, but I don't even know if this itself is good, so... yeah. I don't know. Hopefully, its ok, though!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you have wonderful day!


	2. Jarvis and Peggy and Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy notices that something is off in her office. On top of that, Dr. Pym is missing some samples, and a stranger hugged Mr. Jarvis. Strange indeed.

Peggy observed everything in her office. Someone was in here. They didn’t take anything. All files were accounted for and all personal belongings were still there. 

“If nothing was taken, then what were they here for?” Daniel asked. 

“Not sure. Not yet anyway.” She stared at her pictures of fallen friends and squinted. The plaques were the same, but two were clean. Someone had touched them, since all the others had a fine layer of dust. “Perhaps to reminisce,” she offered. 

“The fallen? Whose pictures are disturbed?”

“Bucky’s and Steve’s.”

Daniel tilted his head as he stared at the pictures. “Perhaps it’s someone from the same squadron?”

Peggy took Steve’s frame off the wall. She dusted off his photo and tried to piece together the few pieces she had. “But, if that’s the case, why break into my office?”

“Director!” A doctor burst into her office. “Sorry to interrupt but-” He heaved and tried to catch his breath.

Peggy put Steve’s picture down. “Deep breaths, doctor.” She crouched down and put her hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”

“Dr. Pym’s particles, some samples, they’re missing.”

“Dr. Pym?” Peggy repeated. 

Daniel finished her thought for her. “The guy who wants to shrink?”

Peggy nodded. 

The young doctor stood up straight. “What should I tell him?”

“Nothing yet,” Peggy said. “Keep quiet about this, and tell him to continue his research. Daniel and I will get to the bottom of this.”

He nodded and left to tell his boss.

Peggy pursed her lips. “Why would our intruder know, let alone want Dr. Pym’s research? It’s classified.” 

“So, that leaves our suspects to be high-level operatives,” Daniel concludes. “Perhaps a double agent? Or shapeshifters.”

Peggy laughed.

“We’ve encountered weirder, Peg.”

She shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”

The phone rang. Peggy picked up the phone and a notepad. She started writing notes about the current mystery and said, “Hello, Margaret Carter-”

“Ms. Carter! I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you for a favor.”

“Mr. Jarvis, yes, of course. What do you need?”

“Well, you see, Mr. Stark has not” -shouting was heard from his end- “been in the best mood as of late, and I’m afraid Maria is at the hospital alone. Is it possible for you or Daniel to accompany her?”

Peggy sighed. Howard has been losing himself lately. Thank goodness he had reassured her that she’d be named a godmother of his future child. She answered, “I have work to do, but I’ll ask Daniel.” She held the phone against her shoulder. “You go with Maria, and I’ll keep figuring this puzzle out.”

Her husband raised his eyebrow. “You sure? You could be in the middle of an international attack.”

“Better than interdimensional.” She smiled. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Daniel kissed her cheek and left. “Good luck, Director.”

Peggy sighed and put the phone back on her ear. “Alright, Daniel’s on his way.”

“Alright, good.” Mr. Jarvis took a deep breath. “Hopefully, no more tangents from today’s plan. We’re already behind schedule.”

“Tangents?”

“Yes. First, Mr. Stark forgets his work back at the base, then this man strikes up a conversation before we left-”

“A man? Who was he?”

Jarvis blinked. “Not quite sure. He introduced himself as Howard Potts. He was walking with Mr. Stark out of the base, and, it was the strangest thing, he hugged me before I left.”

Peggy wrote down all of these details. She could look up a Howard Potts. Or a similar name, if it was fake. Someone maybe close to the Stark family or Mr. Jarvis. 

“Wait, are you writing this down? Is something wrong at base?”

The director of Shield laid out her notes, pieces of a broken and confusing puzzle in front of her. “I don’t think something’s wrong. Just off. Tell me more about this man.”

So, Jarvis gave her a description. Brown hair, brown eyes, stubble, near the same height as Howard, and wore dark glasses. Jarvis also recounted at the man’s odd behavior. Hugging him when they had just met and begging Jarvis to take care of the new Stark kid.

She thanked her friend and stared at her clues.

Peggy was confused. Usually, things were so fast-paced. This time, all the clues seemed to disappear into smoke. How can someone infiltrate the base without anyone knowing? And why would one of them address Mr. Jarvis in such a way?

* * *

It’s been eight days since the weird incident at work. Peggy still has her notes filed away, just in case, but so far, nothing new has occurred in that regard. No tiny soldiers or office break-ins or weird encounters on Mr. Jarvis’s end.

“Are you still thinking about it?” 

Peggy blinked a few times and smiled. “Admittedly. It’s just frustrating. I can’t seem to solve this one.”

“Maybe you’re getting rusty,” Daniel teased.

“Says the man who mistook my office for his own.”

“Hey!”

The two of them laughed together, and Peggy couldn’t help but feel thankful for these moments between crises. Her work was full of adventure and mystery, and she loved it. But sometimes, she needed to breathe and just be Peggy. 

Then, a familiar figure caught her eye. Someone too familiar. 

Her husband caught on and looked where she was looking. His eyes widened. It couldn’t be.

The figure tensed, but he didn’t run or move.

Mr. Sousa gulped. He knew that part of his wife’s heart would always be with the man with a shield. She told him stories of their time together, how he made her life at base more tolerable and how he had promised her a dance that they never got to have. 

So, Daniel squeezed his wife’s hand and said, “Go.”

Peggy blinked. “Daniel-”

“You need to talk to him,” he insisted. 

A part of him wanted to beg her to stay, but she needed this. Whether it was to say goodbye or leave him for her first love, she deserved closure. 

Peggy sighed, and after a moment, she smiled, kissed his cheek, and left the restaurant.

Daniel sipped his drink and forced himself not to look. She deserved this. And no matter what she chose, he’d learn to live with it.

* * *

Peggy stood in front of him, uncertain as to how he could even end up there, alive. Steve Rogers. Captain America. The man who went into the ice six years ago, promising her a dance that he could never give. How was he…

Then, she got a good look at him. A beard, longer hair, and a look in his eyes that she couldn’t identify. He looked older. Different. As if he had lived a life before appearing in front of her. 

Steve couldn’t have gotten out of the ice. He was too recognizable, and her spies would’ve picked up something if a man had crawled out of the Artic, near the place where Steve was last spotted. So, somehow the Steve Rogers in front of her wasn’t the one who was on the radio with her in his last moments. 

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not my Steve.”

The new Steve just nodded. 

She looked him over once more, and she spotted things she couldn’t explain. Smaller devices that she could fit in her pocket. His suit, too, was made of different materials, ones she couldn’t recognize. These things, they weren’t from her time. 

Peggy smiled a little. So much for interdimensional issues being the weirdest thing she had encountered. She crossed her arms. “And what are you doing here?”

Steve pursed his lips and shook his head. “Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. Even if I tried.” He smiled and nodded at her waiting husband. “I’m happy for you.”

Peggy blushed and glanced back at her husband. Poor Daniel. She hoped he wasn’t thinking horrible, unrealistic thoughts. He didn’t deserve that. She gulped and asked, “And your family?”

“They’re waiting for me.”

She laughed. “Well, you shouldn’t be late.”

“You’re right.” And he smiled widely.

And she couldn’t help but smile back. A part of her will always love Steve Rogers, just like a part of him will always love her. But they were different people. She had gone on adventures she hadn’t thought possible. She had made new friends, gotten married, become director of Shield. Peggy Carter loved the life she had made for herself, and she wouldn’t give it up for anything.

And she was sure that he loved his life, whenever time that resumed. 

So, for old times sake, she kissed his cheek and told him, “Go home.”

Steve nodded and walked away. 

She didn’t see where he went. Peggy, instead, rushed back inside to her husband. 

“You’re back,” he said.

Peggy laughed. “You almost sound surprised.”

Daniel just bit his lip and stared at his food. “I am. You have a habit of...” He gulped, his fingers curling into the tablecloth and his knuckles turning white. “A habit of surprising me, Peggy Carter.”

Her heart wrenched. She should’ve cut the conversation shorter. She reached out and held his hand. “Sousa.” She smirked. “Are you that forgetful, or must I remind you that I married you once a day.”

He laughed, and his shoulders relaxed. “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind once an hour.”

Peggy shook her head. “We can negotiate at a later time.” She leaned back into her chair and said, “Because I think I just solved our mystery.”

“Time travel, huh?” He shook his head. “That’s definitely new.”

“Yes, although, I’m still wondering about the identity of the man who approached Mr. Jarvis. Because that wasn’t Steve.”

“An accomplice? Maybe James.”

She shook her head. “No, James didn’t know Jarvis.”

“Excuse me.” The waiter smiled at the couple. “There’s a phone call for the both of you. From Maria Stark.”

“Yes, we’ll take it,” Daniel said, and as soon as they got to the phone, Maria gasped. “We found out the gender!”

“You did?” Peggy smiled. “I’m so happy for you. So am I getting a goddaughter?”

“Sorry Peggy.” Maria laughed. “You’re getting a godson!”

Peggy beamed. “A godson. That’s wonderful.”

Daniel’s smile fell. “Peggy, a son.”

She blinked. “So sorry, Maria, but we must go. We’ll come by tomorrow. Yes, of course, have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Stark.” She hung up the phone and stared at her husband. “You don’t think.” 

“It makes sense. Howard Jr. and Steve work together to get something from Dr. Pym. Steve needs to hide in your office and-”

“Junior sees his father and his butler.” Peggy nodded. “It makes sense.” As the puzzle completed itself, Peggy’s satisfaction faded. “We need to take care of that child.”

“Why?”

“He hugged Mr. Jarvis, not his father.”

Daniel’s happiness disappeared. “God, Howard.”

Peggy shook her head. No, just because Howard was falling off into the deep end didn’t mean that her godson would be at a disadvantage. Not on her watch. “Well, I guess that means we better step it up as godparents, huh?”

He gazed at his wife, and he smiled, determination in his eyes. “I like your thinking, Carter-Sousa.”

“Me, too.” 

He laughed and kissed her, and they went back to their table. With everything they had just learned, from time travel to the revelation of Stark’s child, Peggy and Daniel made a toast.

“To the future,” Daniel said.

Peggy hummed in thought before promising, “For Junior.” She tapped her glass against his and sipped lightly, ideas of gifts and lessons she’d want to give her godson. After all, if Howard wasn’t going to teach him how to be a badass who dares travel into the past, then it was up to her to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I procrastinate on studying for my standardized tests? Yes. Am I behind in my study schedule? Yes. Am I kinda freaking out about it? Definitely, but hey, at least I finished it! I had already written a scene where Steve talks to Peggy as opposed to, you know, staying with Peggy, in my endgame fix-it 2.0 (the next part of this series), so I took the dialogue from there and continued on. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!!!


End file.
